


UNTHINKABLE

by re_nan



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Slash, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_nan/pseuds/re_nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events with Jace and Sebastian, Simon decides to take a moment for himself, away from everyone, but someone will come to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	UNTHINKABLE

#  UNTHINKABLE

The mortal instruments

By Renan Vitor

Simon had to take some time for himself after the Sebastian and Jace separation and everything else. That morning he had called Isabelle and checked if everything was okay in the Institute. It was, so he could rest a bit. Izzy had asked him if he wanted her to be there in his apartment and he didn't say no, but something in his voice had made her not come. 

Jordan was not in. Simon believed he should be somewhere with Maia. He imagined them walking around, holding hands and smiling. Maia and Jordan's smiles. They were meant to be together, just like Clary and Jace. 

He shook his head as if trying to shake every thought away. Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Jordan, Maia and himself. He didn't want to think, he didn't want to remember some situations and he didn't want to feel any of those feelings in that moment. He wanted to limber up.

He threw himself on the sofa and felt it sucking his bones down. Simon could hear the tic-tock of an alarm clock from the front apartment. He couldn't hear steps though. _Totally used to vampire's privileges._ A smirk shaped his mouth.

He snapped his head around, his thoughts lost momentarily when approaching steps reached his ears. They sounded like they came from someone trained and patient. He wondered who it could be. It had to be a Shadowhunter. Simon faced the door. He wanted to be alone and not having anyone from this crazy new world would be amazing. 

No bell, but three soft knocks were heard. 

He got up. “Who is it?” he asked in a hoarse and tired voice.

“It's me, Alec.” 

Simon raised an eyebrow. Why would Alec be there? Simon headed to the door, surprised. The only person he had not thought about lately, knocking in his door? 

He opened the door and faced those deep blue eyes. They had a hint of sadness, something common to Shadowhunters Simon had realized. Yet, somehow, this was different. There was too much sorrow there. 

Simon scratched his arm. “Hey.” 

“Hey.”

“Wanna come in? I was not exactly waiting guests, but--” Simon stopped himself, regretting the words that had come out.

“Oh… Sorry. I didn't have the intention to disturb you, I…” 

Alec started turning back but Simon grabbed his forearm and pulled him in.

“You are not disturbing, relax.” Simon didn't know where those words had come from, but was satisfied they hadn’t sounded like the words from before. “What brings you to this neck of the woods anyway?”

“Nothing special, just...” 

Simon pointed at the sofa.

Alec sat down and tilted his head. 

Simon didn't know what to do. 

He decided to join Alec and turn on the TV.

Simon wondered if Alec had watched TV at least once in his life. It was crazy to imagine life without music programs, stupid TV commercials and movies. He laughed and Alec looked at him. Simon didn't look back.

Alec turned towards the screen. Some sort of soap opera was on. A pretty blond girl hugged a boy and kissed him fiercely on the screen. _Nasty._

“Mundies are shallow.” Alec relaxed a bit putting his leg on the sofa and resting his head on a pillow.

“Yes, guess I was.” Simon surprised himself with the funny tone he used to say that.

“Sorry about that, I forget you are a newbie in the Shadow World.” Alec mocked being scary, both hands up and waving. 

Simon had never seen the both of them as friends. He always thought Alec disliked him and Clary because everything changed when they appeared in his life. But there they were, sharing a moment. Simon was surprisingly cool with that. 

Both kept their eyes drawn to the TV, their backs resting on the couch. There was a comfortable silence between them until the episode ended. 

The stillness persisted for few minutes

“Magnus broke up with me,” Alec said to break the silence.

“So-sorry to hear that.” Simon snapped his head towards him in surprise. “Why? How did it happen?” 

“I don't want to talk about it.”

He nodded. “Okay” 

Simon closed his eyes for a moment. He pictured Magnus and Alec. A nice couple even for a gay one. 

They were quiet again. Simon could not come up with a subject. Minutes passed like hours.

“Do you want something to drink?” he finally said.

Alec looked at Simon. “I'm good, thanks.” 

Simon looked back, keeping eye contact, watching carefully. 

Alec was a handsome boy, not that Simon wanted to notice, but he did. Alec had that strong sorrow in his eyes, but in that moment they looked slightly less so. 

Alec's hair was perfectly brushed, the straight black hair that made Simon think of Isabelle. Alec and Izzy had such a likeness that no one could ever say they were not siblings. Izzy was gorgeous and Alec was attractive in his own way. 

Simon studied the skin of Alec's face. Pretty much like Izzy's. Beautiful, flawless. 

Alec was also looking at Simon, studying each other, measuring traits. Forgetting the world. 

Simon glanced at Alec's mouth, the perfect shape, the soft appearance of it made Simon desire something he had never ever thought about. 

He wanted to kiss his lips. 

Alec smirked as if reading Simon's thoughts.

Simon could not do anything, not even regret thinking the unthinkable. 

Alec was coming in his direction. At first, Simon didn't know if it was Alec moving or himself. 

Inches separated their heads. Simon’s blood rushed through his ears, but was unable to stop. 

Alec's lips met Simon's as a silk clothing item fits a young skin, soft and comfortable. They brushed the lips for a while and Alec gently deepened the kiss with his tongue, bodies unmoving. Simon was afraid that something was wrong. 

In an impulse, Simon pulled Alec towards him. Simon lay back on the sofa and Alec went over him, mouths never apart from each other. Alec's warmth seeped into him. He opened his legs to fit Alec's body better. He held Alec's hips to keep him in that position, afraid to let him go. Alec's hands moved to hold Simon's head when he opened his mouth in a faint gasp for air.

Time was unmoving, neither one wanting to part and, somehow, it was not weird. It was like they had found home.

End


End file.
